


Raději píšu esemesky

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Raději píšu esemesky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Raději píšu esemesky. To byla jedna z prvních věcí, které Sherlock řekl, když se setkali; byla to jedna z posledních věcí, které řekl, než odjel do Amsterodamu. A zatímco John v Londýně uzavřel dva případy, Sherlock psal esemesky.

Z místa činu: Manželka je strašná lhářka.

Z taxíku:  
Bože, myslím, že manžel snědl nějaký z důkazů.

Z ministerstva:  
Ministr se právě dotkl mého zadku.

Z hotelového pokoje:  
Jsem takhle blízko k tomu, abych někoho vyhodil z okna.

A v tu chvíli John odepsal: Videohovor za dvacet minut. Důležité pro případ.

Abyste věděli: John ví, že (neurofyziologicky) psaní esemesek vůbec nepomáhá snižovat hladinu stresu.  
Nicméně, dodejte komunikaci na dálku hlas a hladina hormonu oxytocinu – potěšení – narůstá.

Jo, takže John se zatraceně chystal zvýšit tu Sherlockovu. Po tom, co se postará o jednu věc.

„Nemám čas,“ bručel Sherlock o dvacet minut později, ještě před tím, než si John vůbec stačil přizpůsobit notebook. Chvíli náš dobrý doktor neodpovídal; potom tiše řekl: „Ahoj, lásko.“

Jediný konzultující detektiv na světě přimhouřil oči a pak pomalu mrknul. „Ty jsi právě... Masturboval.“

Tváře zčervenalé, vlasy rozcuchané, spodní ret opuchlý od celkem intenzivního kousání, John se usmál. „Chybíš mi.“

Sherlockovy oči, svaly, i to zatracené dýchání se uvolnily a zpomalily. Kortizol se uvolnil, oxytocin zaujal jeho místo a John řekl: „Chtěl jsem ti jen říct tohle. Večer mi zavolej a řeknu ti to znovu. Zatím, lásko.“

Sherlock Johnovi rozhodně chtěl zavolat. Pravdou je, že o dvě hodiny později případ vyřešil a před setměním už byl doma.

Ani jeden z nich v příštích dnech nepsal esemesky.


End file.
